24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 6:00am-7:00am
| code = 5AFF24 | author = Robert Cochran | director = Jon Cassar}} Jack takes his fight directly to President Logan as he tries to force a confession out of him that will prove his involvement in the day's events. Martha vents her hatred for her husband in front of the press as Logan gives a eulogy over David Palmer's body. Jack and Audrey share a tender moment after the crisis, but Jack finds his troubles have only begun when his past catches up with him. Episode guide * plans to attack the U.S. using the Natalia's missiles. Jack Bauer and Christopher Henderson get on the ship, and Jack kills Bierko and his crew, which lets Henderson cancel the launch sequence and save the U.S. * corners Jack and makes him admit that he was never going to let Henderson go. Henderson fires at Jack, but his gun has no ammo. Jack reminds him that he was responsible for the deaths of David Palmer, Tony Almeida, and Michelle Dessler, and shoots him dead. *Jack tells Chloe O'Brian back at that he's going after Charles Logan. She gets Morris O'Brian, her ex-husband, to come to CTU and help her set up some modifications to help Jack. *Mike Novick tells that she has to stall Charles long enough to let Jack get on the helicopter that Charles is taking to the airport. Martha seduces Charles into staying. *Mike Novick asks what he plans on doing without the recording. Jack plans to get Logan to make a direct confession. Mike asks how far he will go if that doesn't work. Jack simply tells him, "As far as I have to..." zips up Martha Logan.]] Martha and Charles Logan are getting dressed. Charles kisses her neck then zips up her dress. She has a horrified look on her face. Jack Bauer and Aaron Pierce are nearby, and they have located a flight suit for Bauer. He prepares to don it, but first calls Chloe O'Brian and says he needs to get the Co-Pilot John Carruth out of the plane. Chloe works on re-assignment protocol and Jack hands the phone to Aaron. Chloe turns to Morris O'Brian, who is getting ready to leave. Chloe says she needs one more thing from him, and Morris seems more than happy. The pilot, Wolffson, turns to the co-pilot and tells him that there's something wrong with his booklet. He heads back inside to see what the problem is. Mike Novick is sending Aaron the flight materials now, and tells him to hurry. knocks out John Carruth.]]John spots Aaron and says he thought he was in Washington. Aaron says not yet, and Jack comes from behind and puts a choker hold on the co-pilot. Aaron hands him the papers and Jack prepares to board the copter. He gets on and informs the co-pilot that he's the replacement co-pilot, and hands him the papers. The motorcade pulls up. Novick walks up to Martha and tells her to find a way not to be on the flight. She walks up to Logan and says she forgot her medication, plus when he gets off the helicopter alone after saving the day, it will be an image that history won't forget. He smiles and agrees. He and two Secret Service agents get on the copter. The chopper prepares to take off. pulls his gun on Wolffson.]]Bauer pulls out a gun and points it at the pilot. He says that he can fly a chopper, and that he can either do as Bauer says and live or die for nothing. The pilot agrees, and Jack has him remove his helmet. Bauer says he will know if he deviates from the flight plan, and moves to the back. He says that Logan has a message from the White House, then stuns his two guards. Logan looks shocked, and asks what he's doing. Jack sits down across from him and Logan asks him what he thinks he's doing. He goes on a long rant to Bauer, and tells him to turn the copter around and go back. Bauer doesn't say a word, other than ordering the pilot to change course. They land at an industrial area, and Bauer knocks out the pilot with the stun gun. He pulls his gun on Logan and orders him off the copter. checks Charles Logan for weapons.]]Bauer escorts Logan into the warehouse as Logan still tries to convince Bauer to take one of his offers. Bauer says nothing, then pulls him up against the wall and takes his cell phone and pen out of his right pocket and his notepad out of his left pocket. Logan swears he doesn't have a weapon, but Bauer pads him down. He handcuffs Logan to a pole, then calls. Morris walks into the warehouse and looks around. Bauer spots him and Morris hands him the equipment and tells him to call Chloe. Bauer says okay, and as he's trying to get Morris out, he spots Logan. He is shocked, and Jack tells him to get out. Jack calls Chloe and she says that the Secret Service will find him in 10 minutes, and they will all be arrested for treason if it isn't successful. Bauer says he knows. 06:14:22... 06:14:23... 06:14:24 begins the interrogation of Charles Logan.]]The sun begins to creep over the horizon as Jack Bauer focuses the camera on President Charles Logan. Chloe O'Brian reports that they are getting a good, clear signal. Logan asks if he's talking to CTU, and says that his people will find him soon. Bauer tells him to admit what he did, even naming his true co-conspirators in the plot: Walt Cummings, Christopher Henderson, and James Nathanson. Bauer points out before Henderson died that he acknowledged that others were involved too. Logan says he won't confess to anything unless Bauer tortures him enough, but no one will believe it. Bauer says he's not going to torture him, but if he makes him he will kill him. threatens to kill Charles Logan.]]Bauer moves a chair to sit across from Logan. He sits down across from him and begins to talk about all the pain Logan has caused him. He says Logan won't hide behind the Presidency, and that he has nothing to lose. He makes it clear that if Logan does not talk he will kill him. He pulls out his gun and points it at Logan head. He gives him to the count of three. Bauer begins to count, but Logan says that will just make Bauer go down with John Wilkes Booth and Lee Harvey Oswald. Bauer keeps counting, and Logan says that Bauer is a man of honor. Bauer gets to three, and Logan flinches. Bauer is unable to pull the trigger however, and Logan recognizes this. He tells Bauer that it's okay that he couldn't pull the trigger. As a SWAT team enters the building, Bauer sets down the gun in defeat, kneels on the ground and put his hands on his head, interlocking his fingers. The SWAT team surrounds him and take him into custody, while helping Logan up. He says he's okay, and tells them to move Bauer into solitary for the time being. 06:24:54... 06:24:55... 06:24:56 The chopper arrives at the airfield, and Mike Novick walks up to Martha Logan and tells her that Bauer failed. Mike doesn't know the details, but Bauer has been arrested. Logan gets off the chopper and greets the press. Martha walks up, and they kiss. They face the press together until Wendy Brown breaks it up. They walk off. breaks down at sight of David Palmer's casket.]]The Navy begins to carry Palmer's casket out as the hymn starts. Martha watches and begins to tear up. Logan looks concerned as Martha starts to sob uncontrollably. She starts screaming about how Logan is a murderer, and he and a Secret Service agent drag Martha off to a hanger. Logan asks if the hanger is empty, and his agent says yes. Logan walks in and up to Martha. He slaps her and asks her if she's wearing a wire. He takes everything off her and asks her what she's doing. She starts to cry and says he's hurting her. He says she doesn't know what pain is and asks if she helped Bauer. She admits she did, and he asks why. She says because he killed Palmer. interrogates Martha Logan.]]Logan says he didn't approve that, and only covered it up to prevent the outcry. She says that more people had to die to cover it up. Logan again admits it, and Martha calls him a hypocrite. Logan says that if she has another outburst he will pump her full of drugs and send her to an asylum. Martha, in tears, nods that she understands. Logan tells her to clean up and walks off. 06:35:22... 06:35:23... 06:35:24 addresses the press.]] President Logan, Martha, and Mike Novick walk up to Palmer's casket. Logan salutes, then escorts Martha up onto the stage. Logan begins to talk about the events of this day and the terrible loss of life. ]] Meanwhile, at CTU Chloe O'Brian has Bates, the Attorney General, on the line. Karen and Bill Buchanan rush in and ask Chloe what she is doing. She says she has the Attorney General on the line, and Karen tries to hang up the call. Chloe says she has a recording of the President and Martha, and Bates says that's a violation of privacy. The recording begins to play, however, and they all hear Logan admitting to his involvement of the day's events. Bates is shocked. A Federal Marshal, Holtzman, who is standing guard at the ceremony gets a phone call and agrees to carry out new orders. Holtzman hands off the phone to Secret Service agents, starting with Agent John, as Logan continues to speak about the day and David Palmer. They reach the stage and stand aside patiently. He notices them and is perturbed, but keeps his composure and asks for a National Day of Mourning. He then steps away from the podium, as his aide Wendy Brown makes a few closing remarks. Federal Marshal Holtzman whispers something in his ear. Logan protests, but Holtzman pulls out a pen from Logan's pocket and removes a small microtransmitter. He looks back to see Martha and Mike look at him with a triumphant look on their faces. He turns to Agent Clarke and tells him to arrest the Marshal, but Agent Clarke says that he doesn't take orders from Logan anymore. As David Palmer's casket is loaded onto a plane and given a 21-gun salute, Logan is escorted to a limo where he is placed in the back. As a defeated Logan is taken away, meanwhile, Jack Bauer has been released from custody and is getting his wounds treated. A SUV pulls up and Audrey Raines steps out and smiles as she sees Jack. They walk up to each other and kiss. Jack assures her that everything is going to be okay. An agent walks up to Audrey and Bauer and says that Jack has a phone call from Kim Bauer inside. is captured.]] He walks in and finds a phone off the hook. He picks up the phone but there is no one there. Suddenly, men in masks surround him and one of them puts a rag over his mouth. He struggles, kicking over one of the operatives. Two more come in and Bauer is subdued. 06:49:03... 06:49:04... 06:49:05 Karen is getting ready to leave and Bill walks up to her. Karen says that Charles Logan will probably plea out and get clemency for avoiding an impeachment trial. smiles as he says goodbye to Karen Hayes.]] She apologizes for the way she acted when she showed up, but Bill says that mistakes were made on both parts. Karen says that she is still wanted back in DC, and says goodbye to Buchanan. Bill says that this will probably be his last few minutes in CTU. Karen says she will make sure that doesn't happen. Bill looks at her and says he is about to get breakfast if she was interested. She has to go off, but takes a rain check. Bill smiles. looks at a photo from Edgar Stiles' desk.]] As he turns around he spots Chloe and walks up to her. He hands her something from Edgar Stiles' desk that he thought she'd want. She says okay, and he walks away. She opens up the paper to reveal a photo of her and Edgar smiling together. Morris O'Brian walks up behind her and asks her about the photo. She says it's a friend who died today. Morris asks if she wants to talk about it, and Chloe says yes. Audrey walks into the room where Jack Bauer took the phone call, and finds that he is nowhere to be found. She runs out and alerts Agent Davis, who calls in, reports that Jack is missing, and begins to coordinate a search. is forced to look at Cheng Zhi.]] A badly beaten Jack is dragged into a room where the men remove their masks to reveal they are Chinese. A man walks away from the Chinese agent who tricked Jack earlier, and the unmasked operatives hold Jack so he can see. It is Cheng Zhi, who asks him if he really thought the Chinese would forget what he did. Bauer says he knows how this works, and asks for one phone call. When that offer is met with silence, he sighs. He asks for Cheng to kill him, but Jack is far too valuable to kill. The agent throws him down the ground, and Cheng walks away. As the men surround him menacingly, Jack looks up to hear the blare of a horn. The massive container ship carrying Jack Bauer and the Chinese agents steams out of the port into open water, bound for Shanghai. '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan Guest starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Dan Ziskie as Bates * John Lacy as Federal Marshal Holtzman * David Fabrizio as Agent Davis * Sean McGowan as John Carruth * Charles Chun as Chinese agent Co-starring * Jack Galle as Pilot Wolffson * Anita Finlay as Wendy Brown * Christopher J. Stapleton as Agent Clarke Uncredited * Michael Jacey as Agent John * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi * Marc Raducci as Steve Thompson Background information and notes * This episode is the season finale of 24's fifth season. * Directly at the beginning of this episode Martha and Charles Logan are getting dressed again. It was only about two minutes before the end of the last episode they were beginning to undress. * The words "JACK IS DEAD" and "FAN PHONE" are written backwards on the back of the photograph of Chloe and Edgar. The numbers 31 05 97 37 81 (the phone number for the 24 fan line: 310-597-3781) also appear. * The code to the Secret Service outbuilding is given as 3577*. * The callsign of the helicopter carrying President Logan is "Marine One", which refers to any aircraft of the United States Marine Corps carrying the President. However, the helicopter has "Navy" written on the side of it, indicating it belongs to the US Navy rather than the Marine Corps. "Navy One" would be the callsign of such an aircraft. * Similar to Mandy's role in "Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am" and Nina Myers' return in Day 3, Tzi Ma is uncredited for his role as Cheng Zhi to lend an element of surprise to the ending. * This was the first ever season finale not to feature Tony Almeida and David Palmer, although Palmer's body is presumably inside the coffin which is loaded onto the plane. * This is the only season finale in which absolutely no character dies. * This is the last episode as a series regular for Gregory Itzin and Jean Smart; Kim Raver returned in 24: Live Another Day as series regular. * This is the last episode to feature Mike Novick. * Graem Bauer's lines in Day 6 reveal that he sold Jack's information to the Chinese. * Sean Callery won his second Primetime Emmy Award in the category of Outstanding Music Composition for a Series for this episode. * The hymn that plays as President Palmer's coffin is removed from the hearse is Eternal Father, Strong to Save, also known as The Navy Hymn. * While the ending scene is counted as part of the "real-time" of the episode, it is extremely improbable that the Chinese operatives could get Jack out to the middle of the ocean on the freighter within ten minutes without some sort of air transport, which was apparently absent in the area of the warehouse. This exchange could have happened after the last minutes of the final hour. *This was the first finale in the series to have no split screen at the end of the episode, and this went on with the last 3 season finales. See also * 6:00am-7:00am (disambiguation) * Songs featured on 24 Day 524 524 Category:Season finales 524 Day 524